


Threading the Needle

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Lê Chiến Kim, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Class Differences, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Dresses, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Femslash February, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Good Parent Tomoe Tsurugi, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi-centric, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Pining, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pining, Rare Pairings, Slow Dancing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, The homoeroticism of getting your measurements taken by your crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Threading the needle: to skillfully navigate through a difficult conflict.Kagami attempts to navigate through her feelings for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she commissions Marinette for a dress. She finds the courage to invite Marinette to the charity gala she’d commissioned the dress for, and to her surprise and joy, Marinette accepts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Kagami Tsurugi & Tomoe Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tomoe Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Threading the Needle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really got away with me, as most of my fics tend to.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I originally just wanted this done for Femslash February, but ended up finishing with writing and editing today, which is great timing. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Kagami feels like she’s crawling out of her own skin.

She looks around herself cautiously, at the floor-to-ceiling walls covered in pink paint. A bed with messy covers, a desk overflowing with papers and pencils and a sewing machine, a vanity, a floor-length mirror, items spilling out of the nearby closet...

Marinette’s room is full to bursting with things, personality dripping from every inch. Obviously, the space is lived in, homey, and well-loved. It’s so very unlike Kagami’s own room in her temporary Parisian estate.

Kagami feels like she’s over-stepping. Especially when Marinette chirps at her to, “Sit, sit, make yourself at home!” She pads carefully across the hardwood floor and colorful carpets on her stocking-clad feet, shoes long left by the entrance of the Dupain-Cheng’s living room. She keeps her steps light as a hunter prowling the space, though she feels like prey under scrutiny.

There’s a bulletin board over the desk and a collage of photographs next to it. Most of them are selfies or photo booth strips with Marinette’s friends. There’s one picture with Marinette alongside Adrien, and their two friends who are a couple, Nino and Alya. The picture is in the very middle of the collage. Kagami fights down the sudden surge of jealousy at the sight, especially as a selfie with Marinette and Kagami is right next to it.

(Marinette has other friends. She knows this. It’s fine. She doesn’t need to feel jealous or over-protective…Especially not since Adrien—)

“Do you have any ideas on the design for the commission you want?” Marinette’s sweet voices breaks Kagami from her scrutiny.

The Japanese girl turns about-face to address the other, forcing a blank mask on her features. Marinette looks back at her with kind blue eyes, tugging a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “Not particularly,” Kagami admits. “I’m not…well-versed… in Western fashion.”

It’s why she’s gone to Marinette in the first place, with the request to help make a Western dress for her for an upcoming charity gala she was obligated to attend alongside Okaa-san. Something to branch out from Kagami’s typical Japanese roots, to show she’s getting accustomed to Paris, instead of staying staunchly entrenched in Japanese tradition.

(A chance for Kagami to experience fitting in to Paris, yes, but it’s also an excuse to see Marinette and spend more time with her. She is selfish, she knows. But at the very least, she is giving the busy girl the proper compensation she deserves for her talents as a designer, which quells the thrum of guilt beating in Kagami’s breastbone.)

“That’s okay, Kagami. It can be a lot,” the pigtail-wearing girl admits with a sympathetic smile. “Western fashion is a hodgepodge of different countries’ styles together. Do you at least know what length or color you want your dress? We can start there.”

“I’d like it to be red,” she decides instantly, because there is no other color she’d rather have. Red is a typical color for a Tsurugi and a proud Japanese citizen, after all. It’s a color that Kagami likes rather well, regardless.

Red is a color that symbolizes strength. As of recently, Kagami has been even more taken by it because of its association with Ladybug and with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Both young women are strong, simply having strength in their own ways. Ladybug is brave and bold and assured, can send commands and adapt on the fly. Marinette has her own type of bravery, silk hiding steel, using a smile to lead the way and bullheaded optimism to guide her.

They’re both people that Kagami admires greatly, and so she chooses red to represent them.

(They’re also both people that Kagami has formed romantic feelings over, but she will never admit it aloud, much less to Marinette herself. They have just started to become close friends, after Marinette has moved on from Adrien and Kagami broke things off with the blond a few weeks ago.)

“I knew you’d pick red. It’s a good color on you,” Marinette declares, in that very forthright way of hers when she’s thinking of fashion. And then the half-Chinese girl’s cheeks flush pink, as she second-guesses herself, stuttering out, “N-Not that that’s a bad thing or anything! I just—I-I think you default to red. But that doesn’t mean you’re predictable! It’s just, um—”

“It’s a color I wear quite often,” the Japanese girl admits, cutting off the flustered girl’s tangent. A small smile is on her lips, something fond and soothing. A smile she often has around Marinette, because the girl makes Kagami want to smile and support her. Like it’s a superpower of sorts that only Marinette Dupain-Cheng possesses.

“Yeah, uh. Wh-what length would you like it?” Marinette stutters out sheepishly, fumbling to open her sketchbook to jot down notes. “Or any other details you can think of? I’ll do my best to design your dress the way you’d like! You’re paying me for it, after all.”

Kagami is used to wearing long _yukata_ that nearly touch to the floor, and _hakama_ , for formal events. She is used to wearing her schoolgirl uniform from her past private school to her current school in Paris, to give her a grounding sense of familiarity, despite her quickly outgrowing the skirt as she gets taller.

“Nothing floor-length. But not too short, either,” she decides after a few moments. “Possibly knee-length.”

“That could work! Most older women wear full length dresses, so it’d be good to look around your age with a shorter dress, while still wanting to look classy,” Marinette nods, blue drafting pencil already dancing across the page of her sketchbook. “Anything else?”

“A choker,” Kagami says in an oddly quiet voice, a hand going up to her throat to touch it gently as she remembers what if felt like to wear the Miraculous of the Dragon. “If—If that’s possible…”

The look the other girl gives her is warm and soft and makes something in Kagami’s chest shift. “Of course,” she responds, just as quietly.

The Japanese girl feels a swell of warmth fill her. Embarrassment, as well as fondness, intermingle inside her body, leaving her a touch breathless.

“If I have any other ideas, I’ll inform you of them later. However, that’s all I really know what I’d like to see in my dress…” she trails off, feeling a bit frustrated at herself for her lack of clarity. Typically, she’s decisive and knows what she wants, but… This is admittedly an area far from her own expertise, and it’s leaving her wrong-footed.

“I’ll do my best,” Marinette nods back at her, eyes gleaming, looking determined and excited. She jumps up from her seat and stumbles forwards, lurching and placing a heavy hand on Kagami’s shoulder to rebalance herself. Kagami feels her heart skip a beat. “You can count on me, Kagami! I’ll make you your dream dress!”

The usually stern girl finds herself melting, her heart stuttering in her chest at the other girl’s closeness, the intensity of her vow, the very attractive tilt of her smile.

“…Thank you,” she manages to push past her suddenly very dry throat, and then turns on her heel to hide the heat attempting to claw its way up her cheeks. “I will take my leave, now, to not disturb you further—”

“W-Wait! Wait, Kagami, you don’t have to leave so soon!” Marinette splutters out, even when Kagami’s already halfway out of her attic bedroom. “At least let me treat you to some snacks and drinks first…!”

* * *

A problem arose during their arrangement, and it was Marinette that managed to sus it out rather quickly.

“Kagami…Do you know your measurements, by any chance?” Marinette asks, during their second session together. The seamstress had just finished showing Kagami the basic design of her dress—it looked simple, but very classy, and something Kagami absolutely wanted to wear.

The Japanese girl has to actually think of the answer. “I…do not know off the top of my head, no.”

“When was the last time you got your measurements taken?” Marinette asks her curiously, jotting something down on her sketchbook.

Kagami feels herself freeze, tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth. Marinette looks up to give her a very pointed stare. “Ah…Before I came to Paris, I believe.”

“ _Kagami_!” Marinette chides, eyes wide and mouth dropping open. “You can’t tell me you’ve _gone eight months_ without getting your measurements taken again?”

“All my old clothes still fit me,” she points out, just a touch defensively. “I do not see the issue here.”

“You’ve already hit a growth spurt since then, you know,” Marinette huffs with a shake of her head. “Your skirts are shorter on your legs, and it’s a miracle you haven’t outgrown your tights yet.”

Marinette has been looking at her legs…? Kagami can’t help but feel herself preen, just a bit. Marinette’s never looked at _Adrien’s_ legs. Or Luka’s. And she knows for a _fact_ that she has very nice legs, because of her physique from fencing and _kendo_.

“Just because your clothes still sort of fit you doesn’t mean you don’t need your measurements taken again,” the seamstress huffs, giving a little pout that looks very cute on her face. “Here, c’mon. I’ll need them to make your dress properly.”

“You will,” Kagami concedes with a nod, standing from her seat to stand awkwardly in place.

The half-Chinese girl digs through her sewing toolbox, no doubt in search for a measuring tape. “Honestly, I’m surprised you lived this long without knowing this…You’ve had to buy new clothes since you got here, right?”

“Sizing in the West is confusing in general,” Kagami grumbles and definitely-doesn’t-pout, no siree. “The sizes are much…bigger… than what I’m used to.”

“What size are you in Japan?” the other asks curiously, giving a little noise of triumph as she emerges with an—of course—pink measuring tape. Kagami fights down a smile at the sight.

“Medium to large. However, in Paris, I am a small,” the Japanese girl rattles off promptly, straightening her already straight posture when Marinette turns to her with the tape in hand.

“Relax your stance. Stand with your feet shoulder’s width apart,” Marinette tells her smoothly with instructions that sound practiced. Kagami quickly follows her lead. The other stands on her tiptoes and holds the tape up to see how tall Kagami is—truly no need, she could have simply told Marinette herself—but it seems to be standard practice.

The seamstress does the very basic measurements, to start with. Shoulder width across her back, length of her torso, arm length from wrist to shoulder. Kagami stands still unless Marinette tells her to move a limb or change her stance slightly.

Marinette is very hands-off at first, her gentle touches feather-light. But as Marinette takes more and more measurements, things start getting…intense. At least, for Kagami.

Westerners are used to blatant and flagrant touches. They touch boldly and familiarly, even if they barely know the person they are touching. They have very little personal space or boundaries, and gestures of physical affection are common and freely given.

This is like those times of casual touches, but magnified by a hundred. The way Marinette gently grabs her wrist to measure its circumference, Kagami’s heartbeat no doubt fluttering hummingbird-quick under the other’s fingertips. The way Marinette crouches slightly to press the tape flush against her hip, measuring the length of her legs. The way Marinette stands, eyes intent as she kneels in front of Kagami and wraps the tape around the swell of her hips.

The way Marinette works upwards, going to cinch and measure her waist. Kagami’s stomach quivers ever-so-slightly as the girl’s knuckles brush against the thin fabric of her shirt, her blazer long discarded to help give the seamstress a more accurate measurement. The way Marinette hesitates, eyes stalling on her chest—frozen still as she sucks in a deep breath and holds it—before walking around Kagami’s body to stand at her back. The way Marinette’s body heat seeps into Kagami’s back as she passes the end of the measuring tape while murmuring instructions in her ear of how to wrap it around the fullest swell of her chest. The way the tape feels like it scrapes across her front as Marinette then adjusts it right under her breasts to get the proper measurement of her bust.

(Intimate. Everything about the experience is _intimate_ , in a way Kagami’s never experienced before. Not at all like when she was dating Adrien, where they left things to chaste handholding and pecks on the cheek or lips, or the occasional hug. No, this is…)

To Marinette, this is just another session of taking her friend’s measurements. To Marinette, there is no sexual tension whatsoever in the action, because she is simply doing her job. Kagami knows this. And yet…

And yet, it thrills her all the same. The way Marinette touches her, fingertips and knuckles warm through the layers of her clothing, makes her heart race like she’s started a dead sprint.

Kagami tries to keep her breathing steady, even though this is deeply affecting her. She fights down the heat that has overtaken her cheeks and burns her entire face, though she knows it’s a losing battle.

When the measuring tape finally falls away from Kagami’s body, she breathes easier. She misses the warmth of Marinette’s presence, despite how her entire body feels like it’s on fire, like she’s a weak _katana_ thrown in the kiln to be strengthened and re-forged anew.

Marinette scrawls the last of her measurements down, propping up her sketchbook and surveying the results. “Alright, I think I’ve got everything…” the girl trails off, before glancing up at Kagami through her lashes. “Sorry about all that, by the way. I had to make sure everything’s accurate.”

“It’s fine,” she finds herself rasping out, before attempting to gulp past the dryness in her throat. She feels like she’s just walked through a desert, mouth dry and face burning and her entire body prickling.

Marinette looks up at her, cheeks pink and a half-sheepish, half-sympathetic smile on her lips. “Sorry again. I know a tailoring session can be a pain, or feel…invasive.”

“It’s—it’s part of your job. I understand,” Kagami says in a commendably even voice, if she does say so herself. “I do not blame you.”

A subtle tension seems to leave Marinette’s shoulders at her assurances, and the half-Chinese girl straightens her posture. Her bluebell eyes gleam as she says, “I won’t need to do measurements until the next tailoring session. I’ll have the mockup of the dress done by then, just need to do adjustments, and the like.”

“Can’t wait,” slips past Kagami’s lips without permission, and her heart nearly stops entirely. Marinette simply giggles, which does nothing for the state of Kagami’s cardiac system, heart thrumming like the loud doldrums of _taiko_ in her ribcage.

“ _Ah_ ,” Kagami realizes faintly, “ _I’m deeply in love with her_.” Well, fuck.

Kagami does not panic, by virtue that she is a Tsurugi, and Tsurugis do not panic. It’s a close thing, however, as she bids Marinette adieu until their next tailoring session.

* * *

“Ta-da…!” Marinette trills, doing a set of jazz-hands at the mannequin in front of Kagami.

The Japanese girl stares, blatantly and without shame. The dress displayed is a simple red dress with thick straps, the neckline a soft V that isn’t risqué, the skirt falling in subtle pleats from the waist.

“It’s not done yet, I’m afraid,” the half-Chinese girl apologizes quickly, “but I’d rather get you fitted for the base dress now, so I can add the decorative parts without worrying about sizing and placing them later.”

“That’s fine…” Kagami finds herself saying. Despite the simplicity, she already loves the dress. The fact that Marinette has more planned is actually _exciting_. Quite so.

“Here, you can go to the bathroom and put it on. Don’t worry about zipping it up all the way,” the seamstress instructs, carefully taking the dress off the base and handing it over with a wide smile.

Kagami does as suggested. The fabric is comfortable, and feels breathable. The straps are large and sturdy. Part of her shoulder-blades are exposed, which feels odd, but not unpleasant.

Kagami presses her hand against the bust, having been unable to fully zip up the dress. When she returns to the bedroom, Marinette is quick to flutter over to her and help her with the rest of the zipper.

“See, the back has a zipper, but I was thinking of adding a corset element on top of it, too. But so far, it looks great!” Marinette chirps, stepping back to survey Kagami. She makes a little motion with her finger, adding, “C’mon, spin for me.”

Feeling deeply awkward, she does so. Marinette claps and squeals, which just makes her feel even more flustered.

“Oh, it just about fits you perfectly, too!” the half-Chinese girl gushes, quickly picking up her sketchbook to add notes. “I’ll need to take in some of the straps. Maybe your waist, too, but I could fix that with the belt. The skirt is _right_ at knee length on you. Is that okay? Does it feel nice?”

“Yes,” Kagami nods, face warm. “It…It’s lovely.”

“Still not done,” Marinette warns with a teasing wag of her pencil and a wink. “But I’m glad you like it so far. Now, sorry for invading your personal space again, but I’ll need to find where I need to alter…”

Kagami stands as her crush instructs, trying very hard to keep her embarrassment down as Marinette slowly circles her with calculating, scrutinizing eyes. The seamstress pinches at the straps and tugs them, pinches the fabric by her waist, body close and warm as she mutters under her breath all the while. Kagami tries not to internally die inside.

* * *

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with young Marinette,” Okaa-san notes when Kagami eats dinner with her that evening. Kagami nearly chokes on her rice.

“I…Yes, Mother. I have been, as of late,” the teen agrees slowly, after gulping down the pesky rice with some tea.

“Hm…Is it because you’ve commissioned a piece for the charity gala from her?” Okaa-san asks, quite keenly. Kagami feels her heart just about smash through her ribcage and jump out of her throat.

“I-I have, Mother,” Kagami says, unable to stop her stutter from nerves. It’s terrifying how perceptive her Mother can be. Even now, she managed to sus out the teen’s exact reasonings for the uptick in her meetings with the other girl.

Nothing can get past Okaa-san, even with her blindness impeding her. She knows her daughter too well. It’s only been the two of them against the world for a long time, after all…

The woman simply takes a long drink from her tea. Kagami fights down the jittery shake in her hands, opting to grip her own teacup to anchor herself. When Okaa-san finally lowers her cup, she has a very faint smile on her face. Something almost knowing. “Tell me about it, then.”

So Kagami does. Though she leaves out her feelings for the other girl, of course.

Okaa-san nods her head when Kagami’s finished with her tale. “I’m sure this will be an enjoyable experience for you both. You will be able to spend more time together, young Marinette will gain a commission, and you will have a new dress that will help you fit in with your French peers at this event.”

It feels like her Mother has more to say, so Kagami sits, quiet and obedient, waiting with bated breath for the other’s verdict.

A faint smile appears on Okaa-san’s lips, and she asks, “Should I be expecting young Marinette to be joining us that evening…?” Her tone is lighter than usual, and even has a hint of teasing to it.

Kagami feels heat flooding to her cheeks instantly. “P-Perhaps, Mother.”

“If you are going to ask her to accompany you, you should do so. Do not waver, my daughter. Especially in matters of the heart,” the woman tells her evenly as she imparts her wisdom. Though it’s less judgmental than usual, and there is a small smile on her face as she does so.

The teenager feels herself taking the other’s words to heart. “Of course, Mother. Thank you.”

* * *

Kagami lets out a shaky sigh, hand tightening on the strap of her bookbag. Today’s the last day of Marinette fitting her for her dress. The last day of alterations.

Marinette is incredibly skilled and professional. She’s managed to have the dress all but done with at least two weeks to spare for the event. Truly, she’s a master of her craft, if not quickly getting to that level.

“Thanks for making it today!” Marinette greets her, all but vibrating in excitement. “If everything’s perfect, you’ll have your dress ready. If it still needs alterations, I’ll have it done by next week, so there’s no room for error!”

“Thank you, Marinette,” Kagami nods at the other girl with a growing smile, as she steps into the bedroom. “You’re…amazing…”

The Japanese girl finds herself trailing off, eyes glued to the mannequin in the middle of Marinette’s room. A mannequin holding [a red dress](https://www.promfy.com/pretty-red-floral-lace-cocktail-dress-4053.html).

There was now a layer of lace on top, a red color that was a bit lighter than the base dress’s color. The lace flows a few centimeters past the hemline of the dress. There’s a little satin belt at the waistline to tie it all together. Simple, elegant, and classy. And cute on top of that.

“I’ve also made the choker you wanted! Plus a pair of ballroom gloves. Can’t go wrong with a nice pair of gloves,” Marinette says cheerily, scrambling to pick up and show the accessories. They were all a blood-red color, lined with black embroidery. “Oh! And a headband, too, if you wanna wear it. I can add a bow or flower if you think that’d look cuter, but for now—”

“I love it,” Kagami states, when she really wants to say _I love you_. Her chest feels full to bursting, and for some reason, her eyes burn. “Thank you, Marinette.”

She turns her gaze to stare deeply into the other’s eyes, wanting to show just how much she means her statement. Marinette meets her gaze squarely, bluebell eyes soft and a sweet smile on her pretty-pink lips.

“I’m glad. You’re welcome, Kagami,” she responds, warm and soft like an embrace. “Now, go and try it on for me, okay?”

* * *

Kagami stares at the bathroom mirror, surveying herself wearing the entire ensemble together.

She looks…beautiful. Not just Kagami Tsurugi, the fierce Japanese girl from the venerated Tsurugi Clan. Just… Kagami Tsurugi. A normal girl in a dress. Like any other Parisian. (Like she _belongs_.)

She blinks her eyes quickly and licks her lips, fighting down the odd swell of emotions in her body that fizzle like champagne bubbles.

When she returns to Marinette’s room, she hears a loud gasp. She freezes in place, worried that something had happened—maybe she’d accidentally ripped her dress—but Marinette is staring back at her with wide eyes, a completely stunned look on her face.

“ _Wow_ …” the half-Chinese girl whispers. “Kagami, you look…”

The Japanese girl clasps her hands in front of herself and fiddles with her gloves out of shyness, before stilling her hands. No use in ruining her gloves before she’s to wear them, after all. It would give the other more work to do.

“How’s it feel?” the seamstress asks, stepping carefully forwards. Kagami’s heart thrums double-time the closer she gets. “Good, or…?”

“It feels fantastic,” Kagami tells her genuinely. “Everything seems to fit perfectly.”

Marinette’s bluebell eyes are intense as she takes Kagami in and walks a circuit around her, almost like a hunter with its prey. The seamstress touches different parts of her dress— her shoulder, her back, her waist, the neckline. All touches that were light, but felt like they burned right through the dress itself and branded themselves on Kagami’s skin.

“It looks perfect,” Marinette notes quietly. “And the accessories? Not too tight…?”

Kagami is fairly sure that Marinette will be able to feel her jackrabbiting pulse from where she has a finger pressed against the choker around Kagami’s neck. “No,” she answers in a voice that is probably too low and husky.

Marinette’s ears are pink, and she looks up at Kagami through her lashes. “That’s…that’s good.”

Kagami wants to kiss her. The urge is like a sucker punch to her gut, sudden and winding. She’s never felt such a primal need to kiss someone before this very moment of wanting to kiss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Not even when she’d wanted Adrien’s love and attention all to herself when they dated.

After a long pause—a long pause charged with tension like a raging thunderstorm—Marinette finally retracts her hand from Kagami’s choker. Kagami grabs her hand before it can go far.

“Marinette,” she states, looking deeply in those gorgeous eyes, angular and the color of the sea, with the grandness of _Hokusai’s_ The Great Wave.

“Kagami…” Marinette trails off, in a near whisper.

The Japanese girl finds herself gulping thickly, satin choker tight across her jugular. It’s now or nothing, she reasons. No need to hesitate further. Not when the signs are all there, and seem like they’re being reciprocated.

“Marinette, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the gala?” she asks, heart thrumming in her chest. “As a romantic date, of course.”

“Oh,” Marinette says dazedly, gaze drifting down to—to Kagami’s lips—oh, oh she wanted to—before snapping up to match with Kagami’s gaze. Her cheeks are a deep pink as she says, “ _Oh_. Yes, I—I’d like that. A lot.”

Kagami’s face is blazing like a furnace, as she explains, “F-Forgive me, I—I simply cannot kiss you without at least taking you on a proper date first. It’s incredibly rude, for one, and you deserve better than that. I’m sorry for disappointing—”

She’s cut off by a finger pressed against her lips. Marinette smiles back at her, soft and sweet. “It’s fine, Kagami. I-It’s actually really flattering that you want to take me out first, in the right order and all. You’re not disappointing.”

Marinette withdraws her finger—a shame, Kagami was really enjoying the pressure of the digit against her lips—and Kagami grabs that hand as well. She is not usually one for such blatant displays of affection, but with Marinette, it’s different. She threads their fingers together, clasping the other’s hands in hers.

“Thank you, Marinette,” she whispers, eliciting a giggle from her—friend? Crush? Girlfriend? She is unsure what Marinette is to her in this moment, but she can worry about that later.

“Thank you for inviting me,” the half-Chinese girl tells her kindly. Kagami smiles helplessly back at her, heart and face warm. From surveying the other’s face so closely, she’s in prime position to watch as Marinette’s expression slowly morphs into one of panic. “Oh no! The gala’s in just two weeks…! What am I gonna wear?!”

Kagami can’t help it. She laughs. Not because she finds the other’s distress funny, but rather, because of the suddenness in the change of atmosphere.

“You’re a designer, Marinette. I’m sure you either have something already made, or you can make something spectacular to wear for the event,” she states with pure conviction and a smile, heart full to bursting.

One of the facts of life she knows is this: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is capable of anything she puts her mind to. There is no doubt in her mind that Marinette will wear something drop-dead gorgeous at the gala, and look like the perfect date to accompany Kagami.

* * *

Kagami sits in her usual seat in Tatsu’s comfortable interior and attempts not to fidget, while on the drive to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to pick Marinette up for the gala. Okaa-san is sitting in the front passenger seat—the reasoning to make sure the girls have ample room to sit—instead of next to Kagami in the backseat as she typically does.

Kagami’s entire body feels like it’s filled to bursting. Whether from nerves or energy, she can’t tell. Maybe both. Probably both.

Okaa-san turns her head, so she is facing Kagami in her seat. Instead of her usual stern face, the woman has a softened expression, her lips tilted just so, in a ghost of a smile. “You seem excited,” is her statement, said in a bemused tone.

Kagami ducks her head, despite knowing the other cannot see her cheeks warmed in a blush. “I…Yes. Yes, I am,” she admits.

Marinette was more than happy to agree to the date, but she’s kept what she’s wearing a complete secret to Kagami. She’s no doubt been frantically messaging all of the rest of her friends, barraging them with questions about color choices and accessories and the like, up to today.

Regardless, it’s left Kagami suspended in a state of anticipation. She knows Marinette will look gorgeous no matter what she wears, but knows her own imagination will never create anything to the level of Marinette’s natural brilliance.

Her thoughts turn out to be correct. Tatsu pulls up to the entrance of the bakery, slowing to a stop, and Kagami watches as Marinette steps outside of her family’s business. Kagami feels like she’s been punched in the sternum, her breath leaving her lungs, as she stares at how ethereal Marinette looks, even through the tinted windows of the car.

It takes Kagami a few moments to collect herself, before she’s scrambling rather ungracefully to open the door for Marinette. She locks eyes with her date, brown meeting blue for a long heartbeat, before Marinette beams at her and makes her way towards the ajar car door.

[Marinette is wearing a dress that loosely matches Kagami’s](https://www.promfy.com/baby-pink-floral-short-cocktail-dress-3929.html). It’s a baby pink color. The neckline is rounded instead of the soft v of Kagami’s, but it also has thick straps. The torso has lace overlaid it, but only the bodice. The skirt is puffy, looking like it was made of tulle, landing a few centimeters above her knees. She also wears a choker and long ballroom gloves to match with Kagami’s own accessories—hers a darker rose pink with black embroidery—plus a pair of black flats. No doubt so she won’t accidentally trip while wearing heels, which is a good choice for someone as accident-prone as her.

And last but not least, she has her hair down, wearing a matching headband to Kagami’s own. Kagami has very rarely seen Marinette with her hair down, but it’s just as mesmerizing and gorgeous as the very first time the Japanese girl saw it in that style.

Overall, she looks absolutely _stunning_.

Kagami moves aside so Marinette can carefully slide herself into the car, a hand pressed under her voluminous skirt so she can sit down properly. Her features are subtly highlighted by pink makeup, soft features softened further by the baby pinks of her blush and eyeshadow. Her lips are a darker pink to offset all the pastel colors. Kagami very much wants to kiss those pretty pink lips of Marinette’s, but decides it’s a bit too fast for that. So instead, she takes Marinette’s hand and squeezes it encouragingly as she states, “You look beautiful today, Marinette.”

The half-Chinese girl giggles, blushing so hard that Kagami can see it past her makeup, see the flush fill her ears. “Oh! Oh, um, thank you. You look amazing today, too, Kagami.”

“I’m sure you both are,” Okaa-san says, jolting Kagami out of her enraptured staring. Marinette squeaks, also startled. The other girl leans forwards in her seat to look at the Tsurugi matriarch. With a faint smile as she angles her head towards them, Okaa-san adds, “Though I’m afraid I’ll have to take your words for it.”

“O-Of course, Tsurugi-san!” Marinette sputters out, with an awkward and frantic little laugh. “Um, you—you also look very nice today. The pattern on your kimono is lovely. The golden thread especially helps highlight the design and bring it all together.”

“Thank you, young Marinette,” Kagami’s Mother nods back at Kagami’s girlfriend with that small smile on her face, looking and sounding pleased.

It’s…relieving, to see the both of them get along. Kagami knows Marinette didn’t exactly leave the best first impression on her Mother. But Marinette had shown her strength of will and character by defending Kagami’s rights of doing normal things for teenagers her age, convincing Tomoe Tsurugi to not be so doggedly protective. And Okaa-san has taken those words, and her Akumatization, to heart.

Since then, she’s allowed Kagami more freedoms as time’s gone on, while they stayed in Paris. She was approving of her dating Adrien. And when Kagami broke it off and stayed friends with him, her Mother was skeptical, but allowed Kagami to keep her friendships.

She was also rather supportive of Kagami dating a girl, which was initially an anxiety-inducing discussion to bring up. Though Kagami is half-convinced Okaa-san is so supportive because the girl in question was someone as strong and talented as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A girl who’s shown that she’s willing to fight for Kagami before, and will fight for her in the future.

Kagami feels her hand being squeezed, and she blinks over at Marinette. The half-Chinese girl smiles back at her, something shy. “I’m glad everything still fits.”

“It’s because you’re an amazing designer and seamstress,” the Japanese girls says evenly, because it’s the truth.

Marinette squeaks, eyes wide and ears a deep pink. “O-Oh, gosh, um—do you really think so…?”

“I know so,” she states. “In fact, I knew you’d be able to make yourself a dress for this event, and I was right. You’ve managed to balance a style that compliments mine and shows we are a matching pair, but have kept a sense of originality that’s very you.”

The other ducks her head, though it doesn’t hide how wide her smile gets. “I…thank you, Kagami. I’m glad I managed to finish everything on time, and that you like my dress.”

“And I’m glad I invited you to this event,” Kagami says softly, squeezing their hands together. “I can’t imagine going with anyone else.”

When she glances over at Okaa-san, the woman is angled away. But the smile is still visible at the edge of her profile.

* * *

The charity gala is as glamorous and pretentious as all the other high-class events Kagami has attended while living in Paris.

There’s a sea of well-dressed people in crisp clothing and gaudy jewelry, all making idle conversation, inside the largest ballroom of Le Grande Paris Hotel. This very room is unfortunately rather familiar to Kagami now, after so many events she’s accompanied Okaa-san.

The space is large and open, all marble pillars and squeaky-clean tile. There’s an enormous chandelier in the very middle of the ballroom, with multiple smaller chandeliers scattered about the ceiling in strategically placed spots to help illuminate everything. There are ornate flower arrangements placed on gilded gold stands scattered about. They perfectly match the vases of flowers on the tables occupying the seating area, which starts at the edge of the dancefloor, tables ready with off-white silk tablecloths and golden dishes for when they have dinner.

At the very front of the ballroom is a raised stage, where the hired entertainment of the evening— the most accomplished orchestral group in Paris, as it is for every single grand event in this space— is playing soft classical music. No doubt, that same stage will also have a podium for when they start having their call for donations and their awards ceremony, and all such similar extravagant commotion and peacocking these events tend to have.

It’s a sickening display of wealth and ostentatiousness that the Tsurugis will never get used to. There is no pride whatsoever in the event for doing good deeds for good deeds’ sakes. This entire event is a farce, a way to exchange gossip and for the elite of Paris to flex their status and wealth at one another.

Marinette, at the very least, seems to be taking in the sights with a bit of appreciative awe. No doubt for a simple baker’s daughter, the gala is like a dream come true. Like a Cinderella story. Kagami is willing to have Marinette enjoy the glitz and glamor she’s so unused to, if only to keep her happy. It _was_ her idea to invite the girl to this, after all. Marinette should get to enjoy it.

Kagami feels…different, today. Okaa-san still has her arm hooked around Kagami’s to help her navigate the crowds and show a united front. But Marinette is on her other side as well, hand eagerly clasping hers, their hands and their coordinated ensembles showing the world that they are a pair. A declaration of unity.

It’s a different feeling, a different way the other guests observe her, versus when Kagami was dating Adrien. Adrien was another affluent figure, someone instantly recognizable. They would get a few stares, but then attention would be diverted once again as something more interesting came to mind than simply a pair of teenagers.

With Marinette, there are harder stares. Marinette is an unknown, after all. Someone not of money—though, of course, she knows a few affluent people from her talents and willingness to help others. Whispers sprout among some of the guests over Marinette’s presence, and Kagami can only hope that the half-Chinese girl ignores them.

The way Marinette’s hand clutches tightly against hers when the first guest dares to near them shows just how just nervous she is, though she keeps up a commendable smile on her angelic face to mask her turmoil.

“Good evening, Tsurugi-san,” the aged woman smiles politely, fluttering her manicured nails the length and sharpness of claws, a blood red to match her dress.

“Good evening, Madam Suliman,” Okaa-san greets evenly, the trio stopping to address the elder.

“You look lovely today, and so does your daughter,” Madam Suliman nods at them both, not a perfectly coifed gray hair out of place on her head. “Very lovely. What designer did you have create the dresses for your girl, and her little friend? Was it Gabriel?”

“They are wearing original Dupain-Cheng designs,” Okaa-san says smoothly, turning her head to Kagami and Marinette’s direction. “In fact, the designer herself is my daughter’s date for this evening.”

The older woman’s haughty and flinty steel-grey eyes widen. “Oh! Oh, how lovely. What is your name, dear…?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, madam,” Marinette says in an impressively even voice, doing a little curtsy to the woman. “I want to be a fashion designer as my career.”

“And have you designed any other things before this, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Madam Suliman asks, intrigued.

“I won a design contest by Gabriel Agreste for a hat for his brand, and I designed Jagged Stone his Eiffel Tower glasses,” Marinette says, rather modestly. “And the costumes for the acclaimed Parisian band, Kitty Section. But this is the first time I’ve ever, um, had my own commissions out in public…?”

“Well, you both look very lovely. Such sweet designs fitting for girls your age!” the aged woman says warmly in a near coo. “And the embroidery work on your accessories is quite fine as well, it truly compliments the use of lace in your dresses. You’re very skilled for your age, dear.”

Marinette’s hand is like a vice around Kagami’s, and she stutters out a stunned, “Th-thank you, madam!”

“I have a granddaughter a bit younger than you are now,” Madam Suliman muses, tapping a claw-like nail against her chin. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, would you be willing to design a dress for her as well…?”

“I—I…” the half-Chinese girl trails off, shooting a stunned look at Kagami. She finds herself smiling and nodding encouragingly at her girlfriend. “I’d be happy to, madam!”

“Splendid!” the affluent woman smiles. “Do you perhaps have a business card on hand?”

Marinette quickly produces a business card from the small purse she brought with her, and Madam Sullivan takes it with a smile and promise to contact Marinette at a later date. She speaks a bit with Okaa-san, before bidding farewell, disappearing back into the crowd.

“Oh…that just…That happened,” Marinette says faintly. Kagami makes sure to keep a firm grip on the other’s hand, just in case her date decides to faint on her from the shock.

“Congratulations. Your efforts have been noticed and rewarded,” Okaa-san tells Marinette with a faint smile on her face.

The seamstress perks up, smiling brightly back at Kagami’s Mother. “Thank you! I’m surprised it happened here, but I’m always glad to get any sort of recognition.”

“You deserve it,” Kagami tells the other girl warmly. “You deserve that, and so much more.”

Marinette deserves the entire world, truly. But the way the girl blushes and smiles back at Kagami makes her believe that, at the very least, she can give the other this much.

* * *

The night goes on. More people approach the Tsurugis than ever before at these sort of events. They’ve had more people go out of their way to say hello in one hour than they have in most of these events combined.

Maybe it’s because they are getting a bit more used to the reserved Tsurugi Clan. Maybe it’s because of the unknown entity in Marinette accompanying them, showing that they are not as strict and unapproachable as they present themselves.

Or maybe it’s just the dresses Kagami and Marinette wear. She’s sure the Western-style dress, with its modest cut and girlish sensibilities, makes her seem softer and more approachable. She looks less like a Japanese warrior and an untouchable Orientalist fantasy, and more like a typical teenaged girl that lives in Paris.

Either way, they get quite a bit of attention. Oftentimes, it’s Okaa-san and Kagami introducing Marinette after the initial pleasantries are exchanged. Marinette hands out a steady supply of business cards for her design and seamstress services, looking shocked every time she’s asked for them or someone promises to commission something from her.

It’s charming, how taken aback she is by all the attention, all the possible commissions she might be gaining. Like she never considered that putting so much time and effort into her and Kagami’s outfits would be noticed whatsoever.

Marinette truly has a blind spot to her own brilliance. Then again, Kagami supposes that to the sun itself, she might not see herself as being bright, since she is so used to her own glow.

The next person to introduce themself is an automobile collector of some sort. Okaa-san disentangles her arm from Kagami’s with a small pat on her shoulder and a quick assurance in Japanese as she’s brought into conversation. Taking this as their cue, Kagami bows her head and leads Marinette away by the hand, so they aren’t stuck standing around and being bored to tears by the ensuing conversation about such-and-such automobile specs.

Marinette looks around wildly, blue eyes keen, as she takes in everything around herself, the sights and sounds. The buttery golden glow cast by the chandeliers lights up Marinette’s eyes just so, softly illuminating her dress the hues of a sunrise. Marinette looks ethereal, like a walking cloud in the sky, the tulle of her dress’ skirts reminiscent of princesses in European fairy tales.

Kagami is reminded once more that this is the first time Marinette’s ever attended a gala before. The half-Chinese girl has an expression of soft awe and confusion on her face as she’s finally allowed to scrutinize her surroundings, without the restrictions of being polite and engaging in conversation. Her eyes stray on the flower arrangements, no doubt enjoying the aesthetics of the naturalistic decorations versus all the crystal and gold and marble of the ballroom. Her eyes are sympathetic as she looks towards the waitstaff, who are refilling glasses and moving through the crowd with platters of delicate hors d’oeuvres, there so the gala-goers don’t need to bother to walk across the room towards the overflowing refreshments tables or the private bar in the back corner.

“Everyone is so…” Marinette trails off, leaning in close to whisper to Kagami.

“Gaudy?” Kagami offers.

Marinette snorts, giving a little giggle. “I was going to say untouchable, but yeah, that too.” A pause as she makes another circuit around the room with her gaze. “Oh! Chloe’s here, and she doesn’t look too bad.”

The Japanese girl gazes in the direction her date is looking at. Leaning against a wall is Chloe Bourgeoise, a petite girl with red hair next to her that Kagami only belatedly realizes is Sabrina Raincomprix at second glance.

The redhead isn’t wearing her glasses, with her hair pulled back, [in a simple navy dress](https://cdnph.upi.com/pv/upi/5d8866677939694876dcc5ebbfc37722/MOVIE-PREMEIRE.jpg) that’s much more flattering on her than her previous striped-plaid outfit. The dress falls a few centimeters above the redhead’s knees, with a rounded neckline and thick straps. The only detail to the dress is that it’s cinched under the bust by multiple thin, black belts, the girl wearing matching black shoes.

[Chloe herself is wearing gold](https://img.veaul.com/product/ca431794007341f821eb8374da94e799/chic-beautiful-gold-black-evening-dresses-2017-a-line-princess-scoop-neck-sleeveless-beading-crystal-sequins-pearl-metal-sash-floor-length-long-backless-formal-dresses-800x800.jpg), as is typical for the blonde to wear any shade of yellow to match with her hair. The bodice of her dress is gold and beaded, with a rounded neckline and straps. The bodice ends in a shiny golden belt, matching the thin, golden bangles on her wrists. The skirt is a plain black that nearly drapes down to the floor, the gold of her heeled sandals peaking from under it.

They _do_ look nice, Kagami will admit to herself. And Chloe, for once, isn’t scowling or eyeing those around her with a sneer, as is typical for the blonde at these events. She seems to be deep in conversation with Sabrina and enjoying herself.

“I don’t think she’s ever had Sabrina come with her to one of these things before, from what I know,” Marinette admits to Kagami in an undertone. “She must’ve gotten sick of going to them alone.”

“Perhaps,” the Japanese girl acquiesces. Though she’s going to guess that Adrien coming out to her also changed Chloe’s previous strategy. No doubt the Mayor’s daughter had been counting on coupling up with Adrien during these events, perhaps even romantically. As it stands, at least bringing someone familiar with her will help the heiress from getting bored. A bored Chloe Bourgeois is a dangerous one…

But it seems like Sabrina is occupying Chloe quite nicely. The blonde is even smiling and laughing at some of the things she’s saying. With the way the two glance around the room and nudge one another to look in certain directions, Kagami has no doubt that the pair are having fun roasting those in attendance for their poor fashion choices.

She decides that, no matter how much the two have improved, she’s not going to steer Marinette even ten meters in their vicinity. This is a date they’re on, after all. And she very much wants Marinette to enjoy it, not fret over her classmates-slash-former bullies’ opinions on the amazing dresses she created by hand for the occasion.

“Ooh, I think I just found Adrien…!” Marinette suddenly exclaims, swinging their joined hands together, before tugging Kagami through the crowd. Thankfully, in the opposite direction of where Chloe stands. “Let’s go say hi!”

“Alright,” Kagami says simply, falling into step slightly behind Marinette. She glares at those around them to get them to shuffle aside and let the pair through, and it seems to work. A Tsurugi’s fierce glare is a powerful weapon, after all.

Adrien is easy to spot, his perfectly combed blond hair in place, a gleaming and familiar beacon in the ballroom. His body looks less gangly in a suit and tie, though puberty has also helped fill him out a bit to smooth away the few flaws he still possessed. [His suit was a dark navy](https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrlwlwR5a21qct0pho1_500.png), with his tie and pocket-square an emerald green, to match his eyes.

The blond smiles politely at a girl engaging him in conversation, before glancing around himself. Kagami meets his eyes when he looks for an escape route, and the look of pure relief in his eyes is gratifying, if only because he trusts her enough to consider her safe. Adrien turns back to the girl to excuse himself, before turning and making his way towards the couple.

Adrien grins brightly at them as they near him, as bright as the sun. “Hey, ‘gami, Mari…!”

“Adrien!” Marinette greets just as brightly, swift to bounce forwards and bring the blond into a quick hug. “I knew you’d be here, but I thought you’d bring a date…?”

“I did,” Adrien grins, stepping forwards to also bring Kagami into a quick hug. When he parts, he steps back and jerks a thumb behind him, smile turning into a smirk.

Kagami and Marinette look across the crowds towards the food table…where Le Chien Kim was standing, chugging a glass of punch while also trying to stuff his mouth with appetizers at the same time.

“You brought _Kim_?” Marinette asks with loud surprise, goggling at the sight. Kagami couldn’t blame her. Kim was very…unique, and quite noticeable. He was tall and muscular to start with, and what he was wearing certainly didn’t help, either. [All his clothing was for a black-tie event](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/9b/95/c19b95293278f63c9db6d46259cff5ee.jpg), but too tight on his body, obviously something he’s outgrown.

Kagami’s fairly sure the buttons on his rose-pink dress shirt are liable to pop off if he flexes or makes any sudden movement. The first few are unbuttoned, baring his burly and tanned chest, well-sculpted from all the swimming and sports he does. His charcoal grey suit jacket doesn’t even seem like it’ll close on him, his bulky shoulders and biceps straining against the fabric. The matching pants appear as if they are all but painted onto his muscular legs. Frankly, he looks like a young man fit for the cover of a cheesy romance novel, or perhaps a model on a very _particular_ type of magazine…

“Well, I couldn’t exactly bring Nino. Not only is he dating Alya, Father wouldn’t let him even in our car’s vicinity,” Adrien explains, raising two fingers as he goes on with, “And with Luka, just by his looks alone, he wouldn’t be allowed to attend, so he was out.” Raising a third finger. “Max had some sort of meeting with a company over Markov’s programming, so he couldn’t attend. Plus, Ivan’s got Mylene, and Nathaniel’s got Marc, so they’re all taken. Kim was free, and Father wouldn’t instantly snipe him on sight like how he hates Nino, or dislike him for his style like with Luka. So, he was honestly my best bet.”

“You two make an… _interesting_ pair,” Kagami decides eventually. She does not know Kim very well, admittedly, because of a lack of interaction between them. But with his propensity to be thick-headed, loud, and brash, she feels like she knows enough to know that his personality would be personally grating to her.

“Okay, this is killing me but— _why_ is he wearing clothes at least two sizes too small…?” Marinette asks, deeply exasperated and with a pained look on her face. For a seamstress like her, Kim no doubt looks like a complete disaster.

“He didn’t really own any formal wear, so I let him borrow some of mine,” Adrien says lightly, emerald eyes gleaming with pure and unbridled mischief.

“You didn’t think to get him some actual tailored clothes?” the half-Chinese girl asks dubiously.

“I didn’t want to financially burden Kim with that. Plus, it all manages to fit,” the model responds cheerily, with much too much innocence, it was cloyingly sweet. “It’s Gabriel Brand clothing, so it’s not like Father could complain. Much. ‘Specially with how much attention he’s getting while, ah, _modelling_ …”

Kagami can’t help but give a snort, dryly noting, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Adrien’s innocent smile turns into a sly smirk, as he takes a long look over at his date, eyes roving up and down Kim’s muscular form. “Hey, _I’m_ certainly not finding it a problem, and Kim seems to be enjoying the arrangement. I’d say it’s a win-win.”

“Oh my _God_ , Adrien,” Marinette states, quite succinctly.

“What?” Adrien asks while batting his lashes. “He’s a lot of fun to talk to. Plus, he’s funny, and he likes my jokes!”

“Really? He likes _your_ cheesy jokes?” the seamstress shoots back teasingly with a smile, something familiar, a knowing look in her blue eyes. “I guess Kim _would_ be the type to like them…”

“I’ll have you know, my jokes are Gouda. Perfectly sharp like a sharp cheddar, in fact!” the blond sniffs, dramatically turning on his heel. “I’ll go where my jokes are actually _appreciated_.”

“Go and enjoy your date, then, you dork,” Marinette shoots back with a wide smile.

“I will!” Adrien harumphs, but he’s smiling when he peeks over his shoulder at them. He also gives his lack of anger away by winking at them both.

“See you, Adrien,” Kagami finds herself snorting, incredibly amused by the blond’s antics. The one thing she certainly didn’t miss from dating Adrien was his ridiculous puns and jokes, though she still gets plenty from him as his friend.

“Call us over if you need help wrangling Kim from doing a dare,” Marinette adds.

“A dare… Hmmmm, that might liven things up…” Adrien wonders, tapping his bottom lip, before shrugging. “Anyways, see ya!”

Marinette breaks down into helpless giggles as Adrien all but skips through the crowd to get back to his date (of which was clueless at how many people were ogling him, even oblivious to three teenaged girls trying to flirt with him at once). She clutches at Kagami’s arm to keep her balance. “Pfffhahaha…! Oh, gosh, imagine how everyone would react to Kim doing one of his dares here!”

“I’m sure it would be…entertaining, if nothing else,” Kagami agrees with a small laugh of her own. She watches as Adrien cheerily steps close to Kim’s side, an arm propped up on the other’s shoulder, smiling politely at the group of girls who were attempting to talk up his date. “Though perhaps we should worry more about Adrien tearing into any other suitors in an attempt to protect Kim’s honor.”

Her date snickers. “Oooh. While I’m sure that’d be fun, I sort of hope it doesn’t happen. Adrien Agreste going feral is something no one needs.”

“Paris wouldn’t be able to handle it,” she attempts as a joke. Marinette laughs, but it’s awkward, even a bit forced. Kagami is suddenly hit by the realization that Adrien is one of the few people to have escaped Akumatization, alongside Marinette herself. It must be nerve-wracking, constantly being terrified of getting Akumatized. Always escaping it by the skin of one’s teeth…

“Right. The puns he’d make would be really atrocious,” the half-Chinese girl says, after a few very long seconds, recovering admirably from Kagami’s massive faux-paus. “And he’d subject all of Paris to them!”

“If he doesn’t subject us all to anime references first,” Kagami says, only partly serious, which startles a much more genuine laugh from the other. “Believe me, the amount of time we talked about anime while we were romantically together was…a lot. _Too_ much, even…”

“Was he hardcore about it?” Marinette asks curiously. (There is nothing deeper in her interest, no lovestruck spark in her eye, which is relieving and sooths the prickles of jealousy sitting in Kagami’s stomach.)

“Very. We got into debates on who the best characters were in certain shows. Multiple times,” Kagami remembers with a snort. “I’m not even a big fan of watching anime, and yet the few series I knew, he latched onto as discussion points. Sometimes, I was _this_ close to challenging him to a fencing duel,” she adds, showing her thumb and forefinger nearly touching.

“Oh, I bet…!” Marinette all but cackles. “We’ve debated for hours before on Mecha Strike! He can be _really_ bullheaded about his opinions over strength versus speed in the mecha specs. I can’t imagine how he’d talk about series with dozens of characters, like Naruto, or something.”

“He truly tested my patience,” Kagami nods with a growing smile. “He didn’t believe me when I said Tsunade was the best character.”

“Who’d he think was better than her, then…?”

“Kakashi.”

“Well, that’s basic. What a simp,” Marinette states seriously, before her mask wavers, and she starts laughing.

Marinette’s laughter is infectious. Soon enough, Kagami was laughing as well, her laughter bubbling up from her chest and spilling past her lips like fizzy champagne bubbles.

Bringing Marinette with her has already brought her so much joy… Kagami doesn’t regret her decision one bit. Especially with the way Marinette carefully presses her fingers under her lashes with a sputter of, “Oh gosh, hope I don’t make my makeup run”, the way her blue eyes sparkle with mirth, the pink of her cheeks and ears as she finishes laughing.

Marinette is so brilliant, so genuine, so witty, and funny, and charming, and gorgeous. Truly, Kagami’s lucked out with Marinette agreeing to go on this date with her.

The half-Chinese girl smiles up at her. “You’re staring, you know…”

“Am I?” Kagami asks, a bit sheepish, worrying that she’s managed to unnerve the other. But Marinette just smiles evenly, unbothered.

“Did I get something on my face or…?” the other girl asks bashfully, raising a hand to touch her cheek, before aborting the motion.

“No,” Kagami shakes her head, feeling a smile slip onto her lips. “No, I just couldn’t help but take in how radiant you look.” She raises their connected hands, and gently kisses the backs of Marinette’s gloved fingers, careful to not smear her lipstick all over the pale material.

Marinette giggles, her ears turning red under Kagami’s gaze. “O-Oh. Um. Thank you…”

Kagami wants to kiss her. Very much so. But it feels like something so private shouldn’t be done in the middle of a crowd of people. Or maybe that’s the Japanese girl’s own sensibilities and embarrassment holding her back.

Kagami isn’t used to hesitating, in waiting for someone else to make the move. When she pursued Adrien, she had only stalled to give Marinette a fair chance. But something about Marinette herself just makes it so that Kagami is more thoughtful, more _careful_ , in her attempts at courting.

(Kagami realizes it’s because she doesn’t consider Marinette a prize to be won, unlike with Adrien initially. Marinette is her own person, someone with her own goals, someone who is loved by many. It’s an honor to be loved and cherished by her, to stand by her side as equals.)

So Kagami finds herself hesitating. But Marinette doesn’t. Her blue eyes are like twin flames of determination as she raises herself on her toes…and leaves a soft kiss on Kagami’s cheek.

The Japanese girl feels her face burn like the blazing sun, like she’s being fried to a crisp under Marinette’s warm brilliance and affection. Instead of it hurting, it’s a pleasant feeling. The skin of her cheek tingles faintly. No doubt, she’s red up to her ears and down her neck.

Marinette is also blushing brilliantly under her makeup, ears red, but she smiles and giggles sweetly back at Kagami. “S-sorry, was that okay…?”

Kagami finds herself opening her mouth, no sound coming out of her desert-dry throat. She clicks her teeth closed and settles for a furious nod of her head instead. Marinette just giggles harder, and the sound makes Kagami’s heart do a gymnastics routine in her chest.

Yes, she’s very much glad she brought Marinette with her…

* * *

The charity gala isn’t anything too special. Things feel a little more magical with Marinette by her side, Kagami notes. At the very least, it’s one of the most enjoyable experiences Kagami has had at one of these events, and Marinette seems to be enjoying herself as well.

Kim doesn’t end up going through with a dare and making an even bigger fool of himself, fortunately enough. (Or _unfortunately_ , depending on one’s opinion on the matter.) Though Adrien seems to be having a blast in the muscular teen’s company. The two boys banter and shoot dumb jokes at one another that make Kagami roll her eyes hard enough they almost pop out of her skull, but Marinette laughs at their antics. Okaa-san also seems amused by the playful energy between Adrien and Kim.

Gabriel Agreste, on the other hand, seems incredibly awkward by the ordeal. Not _disapproving_ , exactly, but he seems vaguely embarrassed by his son not acting perfectly calm and polite like he usually is at these events. The man sits stiffly on Adrien’s other side of the round table, as the six of them sit together to observe the gala’s programming while they eat dinner.

Kim and Marinette stare down blankly at their table settings, with four different spoons and forks each on either side of their golden plates. Kim looks like he’s started to sweat nervously, grey eyes wide and wild as he looks between the different utensils.

“If you’d both like, young Marinette and Kim, we can order sets of chopsticks for you to use as well,” Okaa-san offers as she’s handed a pair of ornate chopsticks from a server that she requested earlier.

“Yes, please!” Marinette nods her head furiously. Kim also nods his head, looking relieved as he agrees with, “Yeah, that’d be great!”

At least this way, they can circumvent how obviously out of their depth they are by the high-class dining by claiming ignorance from their Oriental heritages. Truthfully, it’s something Kagami also enjoys falling back on. Her knowledge of the specifics of fine Western dining is still shaky, despite Adrien having attempted to coach her through it many times before. She truly doesn’t know why there needs to be so many damn spoons and forks. They were all tools that fulfilled the same job, in her eyes.

Some of the items need a fork and knife to cut—the steak and chicken, for one—but Kagami and Adrien nudge their dates on the proper forks to pick up, subtly showing them how to cut their food in the ‘proper’ way. Marinette and Kim are quick to watch and follow their movements, though it looks like it’s taking all of Kim’s concentration to do things the polite way and not instantly shove everything down his gullet. As someone with high amounts of energy as the jock, who no doubt had to eat a lot to keep up calorie counts for all the sports he does, at least his efforts are commendable.

Mr. Agreste still eyes the Vietnamese boy with mild disdain and embarrassment, but it seems more from the fumbling manners than anything else. Gabriel Agreste is a haughty man with needlessly high expectations, so Kagami’s surprised that Kim’s managed to keep up and do as well as he’s done, in the first place.

The basic announcements are out of the way, before the announcer drones on about what improvements in Paris have been facilitated by so-and-so’s donations. Half those in attendance don’t particularly pay attention to these things unless their names are specifically called, so the teenagers are left to eat and talk at their own leisure.

Kim chatters about the differences in the Western meals to the dishes from his own culture, and Adrien seems fascinated and incredibly invested in the conversation. As someone who enjoys soaking up knowledge of other cultures, Adrien is more than happy to listen to Kim talk. If his eyes also happen to trail down Kim’s neck to casually ogle Kim’s impressive pecs occasionally, no one calls him out on it.

Marinette talks to Kagami about the ingredients she can taste in the dishes themselves, comparing any breads and grain products to those she knows from her parents’ bakery. By the time the dessert rolls around, the half-Chinese girl takes in every single aspect of the dish presented to her, rattling off things like decorative plating, ratio of the elements of the dessert itself, the use of spun sugar and how hard it is to get the exact shape it’s been twisted into, and so much more.

Kagami feels most of the details going in through one ear and out the other, but she enjoys listening to Marinette speak about something she’s familiar with. She sounds incredibly intelligent and passionate as she does so. It helps that Kagami’s also helplessly in love, just a bit…

Once dinner is over, one of the most ridiculous parts of the charity gala is underway: the auction.

Essentially, services and rare objects are read off by the auctioneer announcing them from the podium, and the attendees will raise their auction signs if they want to place a bid. Highest bidder gets to buy the service or object. The funds will either go to specific charities that were selling the bids, or be put to use for certain places around Paris, like for the hospitals or the museums.

Everyone in attendance gets a small auction sign to use to place bids, but Kagami sets hers aside. If she’d like something—which she never does—she can simply ask for Okaa-san to place a bid for her. The other teenagers also follow her lead and set theirs aside. Kagami’s Mother has hers on the table within reach, if she’d like to use it, but doesn’t seem like she’s going to participate. Mr. Agreste is similar as well.

And then the auction begins. Hundreds—even thousands— of euros are thrown left and right casually without a care in the world. Kim and Marinette gape with wide eyes all the while. Their faces pale as the bids start going higher into the tens of thousands, as time goes on.

“What the _fuck_ ,” the Vietnamese boy says softly, but with feeling.

Adrien pats the other sympathetically on one of his beefy biceps. “It’s…a lot, I know.”

“Some of these bids literally cover more than what my family’s house and business cost. Combined,” Kim deadpans, so shocked, he’s lost the ability to articulate emotion.

“Same,” Marinette admits in a thin voice.

Adrien cringes apologetically, and Kagami feels her own lips twist in embarrassed disgust. “I’m afraid this will last at _least_ another hour, before they move on to the dancing portion of the night…”

“Father, may we be excused to the hall?” Adrien asks the imposing man, turning to look up at him imploringly.

The fashion tycoon’s usually cold and hard eyes seem to soften, gaze flickering between his son and his date. “…Yes, so long as you return when the auction ends.”

“Thank you, Father!” Adrien beams, quickly making to stand.

“Okaa-san, may we be excused as well?” Kagami asks her Mother quickly as well.

The woman nods at them, a faint smile on her lips. “Yes, I think that would be for the best.”

The four teens smile at one another, palpably and obviously relieved, standing from their seats and pushing their chairs in. Kim offers his arm to Adrien with a cheeky smile, who smiles back amusedly and makes a show of taking it. Marinette doesn’t hesitate to link arms with Kagami, either.

The four make a quick escape, collectively letting a sigh of relief once they’re out of the ballroom. Other bored teenagers and children are populating the hallway, as well. The younger children especially are taking the time to run around playing tag while screeching, or sitting together and blowing bubbles, or playing other silly games while giggling and talking loudly.

Most of the teenagers are standing or sitting while looking at their phones, bored out of their minds. Chloe and Sabrina are sequestered in a corner, sitting close together on a chaise, both looking at something on Chloe’s phone.

Gorilla lumbers behind them with a grunt, hauling up a bag and handing it to Adrien. The blond beams. “Thanks, Gorilla!” he crows, opening and riffling through the bag.

“So…I brought my Switch, plus an extra. Y’all up for some Smash?”

“Hell yeah!” Kim whoops. “I call Little Mac!”

* * *

The hour passes with lightning speed. Or maybe it just feels like no time has passed at all, with how much fun Kagami is having.

They’ve gathered a bit of a crowd. Maybe because they blatantly have video game consoles with them, or maybe because they’ve all gotten rowdy in their impromptu Smash tournament, especially with the way Kim excitedly exclaims and reacts to every impressive move.

Some of the younger children have migrated and blatantly hang all over the players’ backs as they fight each other, yelling encouragements and reacting with hisses and oohs and aahs. It’s…very cute, actually, watching a crowd of little girls surround Marinette as she plays toe-to-toe with Adrien, neither side getting an upper hand on the other.

At some point, there’s a television brought into the hallway and hooked up to a power outlet. Chloe looks disinterested in the proceedings, despite the fact that she’s the one conferring with one of the workers setting the entire thing up, including a Switch with extra controllers.

The amount of excited shrieking is probably loud enough that those in the ballroom can hear, but no one tells them to stop. One of the hotel staff pops their head in to check the commotion, sees the children entranced with playing videogames and not running around screaming and liable to hurt themselves, and just shrugs and leaves them all to it.

The quartet detach themselves to keep playing against one another privately, though Adrien keeps looking over at Chloe and beaming at her all the while. The Mayor’s daughter pretends to not notice them after she gives them a single nod of acknowledgement. Honestly, it’s the most civil interaction Kagami’s ever had with the spoiled girl, which is a miracle in itself.

Kagami and Kim are both quite bad at video games, and their dates are both _very_ good at playing them. It ends up with Kim and Kagami battling one another in a flurry of uncoordinated button mashing, while being cheered on. Then the two watching Adrien and Marinette with silent awe as they flex their gamer skills in intense and drawn-out battles that last over ten minutes at a time, combo after combo thrown at one another with skilled fingers dancing across the controllers’ buttons and wrists flicking in perfect arcs.

By the time Gorilla fetches them to go back to the ballroom, everyone seems a bit energized from the break. These galas are incredibly mind-numbing and can sap one’s energy, if not careful. The four smile and chat as Adrien hands his bag with his games to Gorilla and re-enter the ballroom.

Kim stops in place, tilting his head like a golden retriever hearing a dog whistle. “Wait, are they finally starting the music…?” he asks with a wide grin, looking over at Adrien, who is clutching at his elbow in a way that doesn’t _quite_ drape himself across Kim’s arm, but nearly so.

The blond smiles back, emerald eyes gleaming. “Sounds like it. You wanna—”

“Hell yeah, let’s dance!” the Vietnamese boy hoots, all but dragging the blond to the dancefloor.

Marinette giggles as the boys leave in a whirlwind, almost running through the crowd. “Kim’s always so high-energy, it’s a miracle anyone can keep up with him.”

“Adrien can be rather high-energy as well. He simply does a better job at hiding it,” Kagami points out bemusedly to her date. “Would you also like to dance…?”

“I’m not that great at it. I might step on your toes,” the other says warningly, with a sheepish smile on her pretty-pink lips. “I’m a bit of a klutz.”

“Well, I have rather sturdy feet,” Kagami tells her smoothly, feeling the smile on her lips turning crooked. “I can live with a few stepped-on toes.”

Marinette giggles and ducks her head, ears pink and smile wide. “I—yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Kagami carefully leads Marinette out onto the dancefloor. When the two face one another and hesitate, the half-Chinese girl is the one to take the Japanese girl’s hand and place it on her hip, before threading the fingers on their other hand together.

The girls do a very simple two-step, Marinette counting under her breath and staring down at their feet as they sway in place, skirts swishing against each other. Kagami’s toes don’t get stepped on as much as the other had warned, though Kagami makes sure to fight down the pain and assure her girlfriend that she’s fine when it happens. If nothing else, Marinette seems to get more determined to not mess up any further with the failures.

Kagami looks across the dancefloor. There aren’t many couples out and about dancing, so it’s easy to see Chloe and Sabrina dancing together quite gracefully on the other side of the floor. Sabrina stares up at the blonde with a look of soft awe, and the heiress looks flustered at the others’ attention, unable to meet the redhead’s eyes.

There’s also Kim and Adrien dancing along, with Adrien seemingly trying to teach Kim to dance while they’re in the middle of it. After a bit of the jock accidentally stomping on him, the blond just shakes his head with a smile and stands on Kim’s feet instead. Kim’s smile is toothy as he seemingly takes it as a challenge to dance while balancing and supporting the others’ weight.

Kagami turns her gaze back to Marinette, who’s looking over at Adrien and Kim with a fond smile. “You know, I’m glad Adrien’s finding himself…”

“I as well,” the Japanese girl admits, fighting down the odd zing of jealousy in her stomach, because Adrien is still Marinette’s friend, after all. She can be fond of her friends. And besides, it’s not like Adrien is exactly straight, so he can’t provide any sort of rivalry for Marinette’s affections…

(But the jealousy is always there, an insidious thing. Like a slumbering dragon, waiting to be unleashed. After all, Kagami has very few bonds in her life; she hoards them like a dragon does precious stones.)

“It’s kind of funny. I never knew Adrien had so much… _personality_ , before,” the other muses, tone sad and wistful. “He’s a lot more vibrant than how he acts normally in public…I can’t believe I never realized how _stifled_ he used to be, how he wasn’t ever one hundred percent himself…”

“He hides his pains well,” Kagami nods, voice quiet.

Marinette turns to look up at her, smile soft and apologetic. “It’s the same with you, too. I never knew how much trouble you had making friends before we were paired off for that scavenger hunt on Friends’ Day. Since that day, I learned more about you… And I learned that you’re way more fun and interesting than I ever gave you credit for. Just because I was jealous and blinded by a _boy_.”

“Compulsive heterosexuality makes fools of us all,” Kagami tells the other soothingly, with a self-depreciative smile. “I’d treated Adrien like a prize, and like everyone around me was an enemy. I treated you as a threat, because I saw how brilliant you were, and I was…jealous and intimidated.”

“You were intimidated by _me_?” Marinette asks, goggling back at her.

“You are a very talented, pretty, hard-working, and intelligent girl, Marinette,” Kagami tells her with a shake of her head. “You are kind, but your kindness gives you strength. Just about everyone loves you. You had everything I wanted—both in terms of personality and in companionship. _Yes_ , you intimidated me.”

“But—but _you_ intimidated _me_!” the half-Chinese girl sputters out, eyes wide. “You’re super strong, and skilled, and confident, and pretty. You’re powerful, you’re part of a famous family, you were pretty much this untouchable goddess on a pedestal—”

“—You considered me a goddess?” Kagami can’t help but ask, cutting through the other’s explanation.

Marinette huffs with a little glare, declaring, “Uh, _yeah_! You still kinda are, actually. Not untouchable or anything anymore, but you’re still…you.”

The Japanese girl finds herself feeling ridiculously flattered. She ducks her head, smiling widely down at their shoes.

“I’m serious, Kagami. You’re incredible,” Marinette insists. A long moment passes, voice going quiet as she adds, “I…You feel out of my league, honestly.”

“I’m not,” Kagami refutes instantly, snapping her head up to stare into those pretty bluebell eyes. “You’re the one who’s amazing, and I’m the one that’s surprised that you’d choose _me_ , of all your admirers.”

“Well,” Marinette starts, before waffling, obviously struggling to find a way to refute her. “Well, we can agree to disagree, then. I think you’re amazing, and you think I’m amazing, but we’re both on this date together. So, I think that cancels it out. Or something.”

“Or something,” Kagami agrees with a nod, before pressing her lips together to fight down a laugh. Marinette looks very cute, the way she’s pouting. To distract the other, Kagami steps back, letting go of Marinette’s waist to twirl her. The girl lets out a delighted laugh at the movement, clutching at Kagami’s shoulder when their bodies meet again and giggling up a storm.

“I f-feel dizzy, now!” Marinette tells her after a few seconds, trying for chiding and missing by a mile.

“You can spin me instead, if you’d like—” Kagami starts, nearly squeaking when Marinette detaches herself and promptly spins her around. The other girl has to raise her arm high to do it, considering Kagami is a few centimeters taller than her, but they manage.

Marinette grabs onto her shoulder again, and the two simply sway in place instead of attempting their two-step again. Her bluebell eyes are bright as she innocently asks, “Sorry, did I make you dizzy there?”

Kagami sends a narrow-eyed look back at her girlfriend. “No, but you surprised me, certainly.” Marinette just bats those long lashes back at her, and she feels her will waver and crumble. She huffs out, “Fine, we’ll warn one another before we start making things complicated by adding spinning maneuvers.”

“Told you, I’m clumsy. If you start spinning me, I might end up tripping and falling over someone by accident,” the seamstress says lightly, half joking and half teasing.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kagami starts, pressing Marinette’s body flush against hers with a hand on the middle of her back, smoothly side-stepping them out of Kim and Adrien’s way, the two boys nearly spinning right into them. Marinette squeaks and blushes, and Kagami doesn’t fight down her smirk. “We can either keep dancing, or we can sit down and make sure we’re not in the danger zone.”

“Ummmmm,” Marinette says, with the same pitch of a boiling teakettle. “W-We can k-keep dancing!”

Marinette doesn’t move away from how Kagami holds her close. If Kagami’s smile turns into something victorious and sharp and smug, well, her girlfriend doesn’t point it out.

* * *

“Do your feet hurt…?” the half-Chinese girl asks sympathetically as they sit inside the Tsurugi family car.

Okaa-san was quick to have them depart when the charity gala came to a close. Considering they rarely lingered at these events and were always rather prompt, no one stopped them from leaving, other than Adrien and Kim quickly bringing the two girls into hearty hugs with well-wishes.

Now, the trio of women are all sitting and relaxing, Tatsu taking them to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to drop Marinette off.

“They’ll be sore, but I’ll live,” Kagami tells the other with a half-grimace of a smile. “My own fault for choosing shoes with a heel, no matter how small…”

“You’re used to plain shoes and sandals, that’s why,” Marinette nods. She rubs her bare thumb soothingly over Kagami’s knuckles with a small smile, both their gloves discarded long ago, Marinette’s squirreled away in her purse. “Make sure to put your feet up on an elevated surface later, and take care of yourself, okay?”

Kagami already knows this, as she’s used to being sore after her fencing and kendo lessons. However, to assuage her girlfriend, she nods and acquiesces. “Of course, Marinette.” She brings her girlfriend’s hand up to kiss the knuckles, the other’s skin warm and soft under her lips.

Marinette literally lets out a strangled squeal, a hand up to clutch at her cheek and her eyes blown wide. “H-Hey, no fair! Y-You can’t be that sweet on me with no warning…!” the half-Chinese girl sputters out, bright red from her ears down her neck, the color even spreading to her collarbones.

Kagami wrenches her gaze from Marinette’s collarbones—admittedly, very _nice_ collarbones—and smiles bashfully back at the other. “Ah, I don’t mean to make you so flustered…”

“ _Anything_ you do will get me flustered,” Marinette mutters, half-hiding behind her hand.

Kagami hears a snort, head whipping up to goggle at Okaa-san, who has a hand pressed tight against her mouth, form shaking with laughter. After a few moments, she seems to collect herself, turning in her seat to face the teenagers.

“Too cute. Did you learn all that from that favorite shoujo manga of yours?” the woman asks Kagami pointedly in French, because her Mother is a terrible and awful person that Kagami hates, actually, she’s just now realizing.

“O- _Okaa-san_ …!” Kagami nearly shrieks, her face aflame. Marinette giggles helplessly by her side, like a traitor.

“Did you—did you really pick up how to ‘whoo’ me from shoujo manga…?” the other asks her, eyes gleaming with mirth while biting her lip.

“Well,” she starts in a commendably even tone, if she does say so herself, “Whether I did or not, you seem to enjoy my attempts, regardless.”

“They certainly worked,” Marinette giggles, snuggling in closer to her side. “I might need to read that series for research, then. What’s it called?”

Kagami promptly espouses the merits of Kimi ni Todoke to her girlfriend, gaining steam as Marinette nods and smiles and asks questions, seemingly engaged. Kagami enjoys the series because it’s well-written, well-paced and realistic, but she can never really talk to anyone about it. Adrien hadn’t been familiar with it, and they’d never actually gotten around to watching it together before they broke up.

With a willing audience, she finds herself nearly gushing from her enthusiasm. Marinette is a good listener, looking happy simply by the virtue that the subject is something Kagami enjoys.

(And Kagami enjoy it. A lot. Because the protagonist reminds her of herself—a girl that looks and seems intimidating, but who simply wanted companionship.

Kagami saw so much of herself in Sawako, the manga turned out to be a formative part of her middle school years, before she moved to Paris. And then it became a comfort series, when she found herself alone in a foreign land, in need of something familiar to help ground her.)

All too soon, Tatsu was slowing down to a stop in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Kagami cuts herself off sheepishly, realizing how long she’d gone on. “Ah, forgive me for talking this entire time…” she apologizes.

“It’s fine. I like hearing you talk,” the other says with a headshake and a smile.

“Here, allow me to walk you to your door,” Kagami offers, before realizing how asinine the offer is. The front door to the bakery isn’t far away at all.

But Marinette smiles shyly back at her, tugging a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

The door opens automatically, Okaa-san smiling knowingly with the controller in her hand. Kagami gives a quiet thank you in Japanese, before exiting the car. She holds Marinette’s hand as they walk up to the business’ glass entrance.

Marinette looks up at her through her lashes, fiddling with a piece of her hair. “Thanks for the date today, Kagami.”

“You’re welcome,” Kagami says, throat suddenly going dry at how gorgeous the other looks under the moonlight. The moon causes Marinette’s pale complexion to all but glow, brings out deep blues in her dark hair, her lashes casting delicate shadows across her cheekbones. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

Marinette doesn’t move to go inside, stalling, looking up at Kagami and biting her lip. The realization hits her that their date has come to a close. This is the part where Kagami can kiss Marinette.

So she gulps, raising a hand to gently cup the other’s cheek, tilting Marinette’s head up slightly. Marinette stares back up at her, the night’s stars reflected in her bright eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks in a whisper.

“Please,” Marinette whispers back, her body trembling minutely.

So Kagami carefully leans down, tilts her head, and slots their lips together. She finally kisses Marinette, as she’d wanted to for _weeks_ now. She watches as Marinette’s eyes flutter closed, eyelashes midnight against moonlit cheeks.

She can’t help but keep hers open, just to see how the other reacts. The half-Chinese girl seems to melt, her lips soft and pliant under Kagami’s as she kisses back.

Kagami’s heart feels like its going to beat right out of her chest. This is much more romantic than any of her past kisses. She feels tingly down to her fingertips and toes, her entire body alight and singing.

When the two part, Marinette gasps, and Kagami is also breathing heavily. It wasn’t even a deep kiss, but she feels winded, like she’s just run a marathon. Marinette’s cheek is blazing hot under her hand, and her eyes are like the ocean as they flutter open.

“Can I take you out on our next date?” the other asks shyly.

“Of course. I’d like that,” Kagami agrees readily, automatically. She can never say no to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but especially in something like this.

“Great. I’ll—I’ll text you later about it, then,” Marinette says, a sweet smile on her lips.

“I can’t wait for it, then,” she responds truthfully. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Kagami,” the half-Chinese girl giggles. Kagami forces herself to retract her hand from the other’s warm cheek. Marinette turns to the door, fishing out her key and unlocking it. She gives a little wave before she slips inside, Kagami watching all the while.

* * *

Kagami returns to the waiting car in a daze. She all but flops into her seat, the door closing automatically and Okaa-san ordering the vehicle to go to their residence. The teen stares out the tinted windows until the Dupain-Cheng bakery is out of sight, a hand up to touch her lips reverently.

Marinette’s lips…they were so warm and smooth and soft and perfect…

She finds herself letting out a little sigh, dreamy with euphoria.

“Did you kiss her?”

Kagami jolts in her seat, whipping her head to stare at Okaa-san, nearly forgetting her Mother was there with her in the car.

The woman is smiling. Smiling a shit-eating grin, in fact. It’s very unlike her, Kagami thinks, but it also feels nice that her Mother is so happy for her.

“I-I did,” she stutters.

Instead of chiding the teen for stuttering, the woman leans back in her seat, a smug air about her. “Do you have a next date planned?” Okaa-san asks, to the point.

“We will go on one, yes. But Marinette will text me the details, later,” Kagami informs her.

“Well, when you do know the date and time, inform me so I may keep that part of your schedule free from our lessons,” Okaa-san tells her, inclining her head towards Kagami. “And if she decides to visit our estate in the future, she’s more than welcome.”

Kagami can’t help it. She throws herself forwards, hooking her arms around Okaa-san’s neck in an awkward half-hug, despite the restrictions inside Tatsu, chanting out a rapid-fire series of ‘thank you’s all the while.

“You’re welcome,” her Mother says, her voice surprisingly as warm and soft as the way she threads her fingers through Kagami’s hair and pets her head. “Cherish her, my dear daughter. That girl…she is a treasure.”

“I will,” Kagami declares, a promise she is more than willing to keep.

She has lived through hardships and loss. Lived through moving to a foreign land. Lived through having her feelings manipulated and forced into the role of a villain not once, not twice, but thrice. Lived through becoming a hero, then having that ability taken away. Lived through gaining friendships, gaining love, losing love, before finding another.

She’s managed to thread the needle in her life, and it’s partially because of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng helping her. Marinette, who is as brilliant and talented in her seamstress abilities as she is at being someone who is dependable and loved. The thread that holds so many people together, that helps Kagami mend her own mistakes.

And if Marinette will have her, Kagami will stay by her side in whatever capacity she can, to love and support her. Even stay by her forever, if Marinette will let her, though Kagami knows it’s too soon to think about forever…

(But if it’s Marinette… Forever is not long enough.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was longer than I anticipated writing...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing all the characters here. Marigami is one of my favorite wlw ships for this fandom, and I have a huge soft spot for them. I wanted to give them a fic that served them justice.
> 
> Plus, rare pairs are fun.
> 
> Kagami’s dress: https://www.promfy.com/pretty-red-floral-lace-cocktail-dress-4053.html  
> Marinette’s dress: https://www.promfy.com/baby-pink-floral-short-cocktail-dress-3929.html  
> Chloe’s dress: https://img.veaul.com/product/ca431794007341f821eb8374da94e799/chic-beautiful-gold-black-evening-dresses-2017-a-line-princess-scoop-neck-sleeveless-beading-crystal-sequins-pearl-metal-sash-floor-length-long-backless-formal-dresses-800x800.jpg  
> Sabrina’s dress: https://cdnph.upi.com/pv/upi/5d8866677939694876dcc5ebbfc37722/MOVIE-PREMEIRE.jpg  
> Adrien’s suit: https://64.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrlwlwR5a21qct0pho1_500.png  
> Kim’s suit: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/9b/95/c19b95293278f63c9db6d46259cff5ee.jpg
> 
> Comments or concerns? Need to gush? Your thoughts are always welcome, unless you're a homophobe. Then I'm sniping you on sight <3


End file.
